


Spring Awakening

by LegallyBard



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Reiss, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Censorship, Child Abuse, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Puberty, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexuality Crisis, Suicide, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegallyBard/pseuds/LegallyBard
Summary: I read the Anya Reiss Spring Awakening adaptation and I was kind of unsatisfied with it.Naturally, my solution was to write my own modern-day Spring Awakening adaptation.(based off the play, not the musical.)





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

ACT 1  
SCENE 1  
(A living room.)

 

WENDLA: Why can’t I, Mom?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Because you are fourteen years old, young lady! And young ladies wear bras.

WENDLA: If I have to wear a bra because I’m fourteen, then I don’t want to be fourteen!

WENDLA’S MOTHER: What do you want from me, Wendla? I don’t know what to tell you, it’s just something you have to do.

WENDLA: C’mon, Mom. Let me go without one. Just for today, it’ll still fit me tomorrow. 

WENDLA’S MOTHER: You know that I do this because I love you, right? You’re a beautiful girl, and you’re becoming a beautiful woman. Imagine how you’ll look when you’re twenty or so.

WENDLA: I don’t know, maybe I’ll be dead or something before then. 

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Wendla, darling, why would you think that?! 

WENDLA: I didn’t mean to make you sad, Mom. I’m sorry.

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Honey. 

WENDLA: It’s not like I want to kill myself or anything, I just think about death sometimes, it’s not a big deal. 

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Now that I think about it, it’s okay if you don’t want to wear a bra today. Just wear a sweater over your shirt, okay? Promise me you’ll wear your coat, too?

WENDLA: No, Mom, it’s already May, I won’t be cold, it’s sunny out. It’d be worse for me to be too warm. I’ll be fine.


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

SCENE 2  
(A park, afterschool.)

MELCHIOR: I’m bored. I hate this class.

OTTO: Are you done with the homework?

MELCHIOR: Of course not. You know me. 

MORITZ: Where are you going?

MELCHIOR: Home. 

GEORG: But the homework-

MELCHIOR: Fuck the homework. 

HANSCHEN: But we’ve got the social studies homework, the Latin, the algebra-

MELCHIOR: You heard me: fuck the homework. 

GEORG: God, I wish the Latin wasn’t due tomorrow. 

MORITZ: Shit, I’m not going to be able to get this done tonight.

OTTO: Me neither. I’m going home.

GEORG: Me too. 

(OTTO and GEORG exit.)

ERNST: Can I steal some from you, Hansi?

HANSCHEN: Only if you don’t call me Hansi. 

ERNST: Night, Melchior.

(ERNST and HANSCHEN exit.)

MORITZ: Why don’t you ever do the homework, Melchi?

MELCHIOR: I’ve got better things to do.

MORITZ: Like what?

MELCHIOR: Stuff. Thinking. 

MORITZ: I’m so tired of school. We go just so some jackass can test us on stupid shit we’ll never need to know, so that we can stay in school so we can learn more stupid shit and get tested on it. You know, I heard they’re gonna fail seven kids just cause they don’t have enough space. And you know who’s gonna get failed? Me and six other kids. 

MELCHIOR: Can we talk about something else?

(MELCHIOR and MORITZ start walking home.)

MORITZ: Look. Black cat.

MELCHIOR: Don’t be superstitious.

MORITZ: Why not? Don’t you believe in anything supernatural?

MELCHIOR: No, and I’m doing myself a favor by it. You should too. C’mon, let’s sit down. 

(They sit at a tree.)

MORITZ: When I was little, my mom used to tell me that there were fairies living in the trees, who took care of all the lost children... Melchior?

MELCHIOR: Yeah?

MORITZ: I was thinking, and I wanted to ask you- do you think that shame is a natural feeling, or are we taught to feel it?

MELCHIOR: Definitely a human thing. We wear clothes because we don’t like being naked in front of people, not because anyone really says we have to. 

MORITZ: But what about, like, laws and stuff?

MELCHIOR: I mean, yeah, but nobody is stopping you from being naked at home, but you still wear clothes. 

MORITZ: I don’t think people should have to feel shame. If I have kids, I’m gonna try to raise them not to. They’ll sleep in the same room, and wear the same clothes. I think that if we were raised like that, they’d be less stressed. 

MELCHIOR: I see what you mean, but what’s gonna happen when the boys get horny? 

MORITZ: What do you mean?

MELCHIOR: It’s instinct. You know how if you raise a girl cat and a boy cat together with no other cats, the girl will get pregnant if you don’t get them fixed? 

MORITZ: But that’s an animal thing-

MELCHIOR: We’re animals, too. And if your sons sleep in the same bed as your daughters, that’s what’ll happen when they get horny. 

MORITZ: But Melchi-

MELCHIOR: It’s the same with the girls! You have to accept that kids are curious. 

MORITZ: Can I ask you a personal question?

MELCHIOR: Sure. 

MORITZ: Really?

MELCHIOR: Yeah.

MORITZ: Uh, have you written your essay yet?

MELCHIOR: C’mon, Moritz, ask me!

(A pregnant pause.)

MORITZ: Have you ever had dreams?

MELCHIOR: Of course I have, everybody dreams, Moritz.

MORITZ: No, I mean, like, dreams. Strange dreams, about... girls. 

MELCHIOR: Yeah, I’ve had wet dreams. Have you?

MORITZ: Um, a few. Legs in light blue thigh-highs, walking over my desk. 

MELCHIOR: Georg Zirschnitz dreamed about his mom once. 

MORITZ: Holy shit, really?

MELCHIOR: Yep. 

MORITZ: Every time, after I dream, I feel so guilty- is that normal, Melchi?

MELCHIOR: I don’t know. I knew what was going on, so I didn’t feel much. 

MORITZ: Do you think it’s weird that I only feel this now? I mean, you’re almost a year younger than me. 

MELCHIOR: No, I don’t think so. Otto is three years older than us, and he doesn’t have any wet dreams. 

MORITZ: How do you know?

MELCHIOR: Hanschen told me. 

MORITZ: Otto told him? I wouldn’t tell anyone.

MELCHIOR: You told me. 

MORITZ: Yeah, I guess so. God, I’m so ashamed. I feel so sorry for my parents, they wanted someone like you, but they ended up with me… Melchior?

MELCHIOR: Yeah?

MORITZ: Do you ever wonder what a girl... Looks like? 

MELCHIOR: What do you mean?

MORITZ: Y’know, there?

MELCHIOR: Moritz, have you ever seen a girl naked, like in porn or anything?

MORITZ: No.

MELCHIOR: Alright, I’ll tell you everything. You’d be surprised how much you can learn on your own. 

MORITZ: Okay, please, but you can’t tell me here. 

MELCHIOR: Come to my house. I’ll help you with algebra and my mom will make lemonade, then I’ll tell you everything. 

MORITZ: I-I can’t. Um, write it down for me, with drawings, if you can, and then could you put it in my bag, and then I won’t know I have it, and I’ll find it on my own.

MELCHIOR: God, you’re such a girl, but alright. How much information do you want?

MORITZ: Everything. But I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow. 

MELCHIOR: Goodnight, Moritz.

MORITZ: Goodnight.


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

SCENE 3  
(A bench outside of a school.)

WENDLA: Let’s walk by the bridge today, Ilse said the flowers are blooming.

THEA: I heard the boys built a raft yesterday.

WENDLA: Yeah, didn’t Melchior almost drown?

THEA: He can swim!

MARTHA: I hope so! He’s too old not to know. 

WENDLA: If he couldn’t swim, he would be dead!

THEA: Martha, do you want me to do your hair again? It got all kinky again.

MARTHA: Christ, I hate my hair. It’s always so nappy, and my parents won’t let me do anything about it! I can’t wear it up, I can’t wear it back, I can’t cut it short, it always has to be in braids. 

WENDLA: I’ll bring scissors with me tomorrow, and when I’m sitting behind you in English, I’ll chop it off for you!

MARTHA: No, Wendla, my parents would kick me out if you did that.

WENDLA: Really? 

MARTHA: I don’t know. Maybe. 

WENDLA: Does your dad hurt you?

MARTHA: Well, they’re busy people, the need someone to take their stress out on. 

THEA: You shouldn’t have to do that!

MARTHA: Once my mom pulled me up by my hair. I don’t know why.

WENDLA: If I were you, I would run away. You could stay at my house.

MARTHA: I think that’s what I want to do. But I can’t stay with you, Wendla. They would find me.   
Sometimes I wonder why they do stuff like that.

THEA: I-I don’t know. 

MARTHA: After she pulled my hair, my dad came in and tore off my shirt, and then he made me sleep outside in the street.

WENDLA: Martha, he wouldn’t do that-

MARTHA: I was so cold. I was on the street in just my bra and skirt, it was horrible. 

THEA: God, I would kill myself if that happened to me. 

WENDLA: I wish I could go through it for you, Martha.

MARTHA: Don’t say things like that. You don’t know what you’re talking about. 

WENDLA: Do they hit you?

MARTHA: Sometimes. 

WENDLA: What do they hit you with?

MARTHA: Just stuff around the house. They don’t always hit me. Sometimes they’ll burn me with stuff. Are you allowed to eat in bed?

WENDLA: Yeah, of course. 

MARTHA: I’m not. Sometimes it seems like they like hurting me. If I have kids, I’ll let them grow up on their own, and they’ll be strong and tall. 

THEA: When I have a baby, I’ll dress it in all pink, no matter if it’s a boy or a girl. Pink hats, pink coats, pink shoes, except for their socks. Their socks will be black. What about you, Wendla?

WENDLA: How do I know if I’m gonna have kids?

THEA: Why wouldn’t you?

MARTHA: My aunt doesn’t have any. 

THEA: That’s cause she’s a lesbian. 

MARTHA: Lesbians can still have babies. 

WENDLA: My aunt was married three times and she doesn’t have any kids. 

MARTHA: Would you rather have girls or boys?

WENDLA: Definitely boys. 

THEA: Me too. 

MARTHA: Same. I’d rather have twin boys than one girl.

THEA: Girls seem kind of boring. 

MARTHA: I think being a boy would be more fun.

WENDLA: I don’t think so. I love being a girl, that’s why I’d rather have boys. I think it’s much nicer to be loved by a boy than a girl. 

THEA: So you think Melitta loves her boyfriend more than he loves her?

WENDLA: Obviously. He’s happy because he’s an idiot, anything makes him happy. Melitta is happy because she makes him happy. 

MARTHA: Are you happy, Wendla?

WENDLA: I don’t know. I guess so. 

MARTHA: I don’t know why you wouldn’t be. You’re gorgeous. 

THEA: You really are. Look at how great your posture is. 

WENDLA: Being a girl makes me happy, I think. If I weren’t a girl, I know I wouldn’t be happy. 

(MELCHIOR passes by.)

THEA: Look at his face, he’s so cute. 

MARTHA: And so smart, too. 

WENDLA: He’s third in his class, but he could be first if he wanted. 

MARTHA: He’s cute, but his friend is so mysterious. 

THEA: Moritz Stiefel? He’s such an idiot!

MARTHA: But he seems sweet. 

THEA: Once, he asked me out and gave me some chocolates, but they had melted! He kept them in his pocket for too long!

WENDLA: Just think, Melchior once told me he doesn’t believe in anything, like God, or Heaven or Hell or anything he can’t see!


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

SCENE 4  
(The steps of a school.)

MELCHIOR: Have any of you seen Moritz?

GEORG: He broke into the principal’s office!

MELCHIOR: Really?

OTTO: Right after Latin. I saw him go in.

GEORG: Where’d he get the key?

OTTO: I don’t know. I hope he’s staying in.

GEORG: If he doesn’t end up getting kicked out for this. 

HANSCHEN: There he is!

OTTO: Moritz, what did you do?

MORITZ: Nothing, nothing-

OTTO: You’re shaking.

MORITZ: Because I’m happy! I’m happy! I passed, Melchior, I passed! I don’t care what happens now, I passed! I can’t believe it!

HANSCHEN: Congrats, Moritz!

MORITZ: While I was checking, the door was wide open, and no one caught me! 

HANS: Did Ernst pass too?

MORITZ: Yes, Ernst passed too!

GEORG: Then you must have misread, with both you and Ernst, that’s one person too many. 

MORITZ: I read right. We got the same score, they’ll decide which of us gets to stay after finals. 

OTTO: I’ll bet twenty dollars you get kicked out. 

MORITZ: That’s bullshit, I’m gonna stay, I know I am. If I hadn’t passed, I would kill myself.

OTTO: Sure, why don’t you kill yourself!

MELCHIOR: C’mon Moritz, let’s go home. 

GEORG: Do you really believe anything he says?

MELCHIOR: Fuck off. C’mon, Moritz.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

(By the river. Melchior sits on the bank.)

WENDLA: Melchior!

MELCHIOR: Wendla! What are you doing here? I’ve never seen anybody this far down the river. 

WENDLA: How did you find this place?

MELCHIOR: I just followed my thoughts.

WENDLA: I’m going to buy eggs for my mom. My aunt is visiting, and she didn’t want to go out.

MELCHIOR: Did you get the eggs?

WENDLA: Yeah, they’re in my bag. I’m trying to get home, but I left my phone at home and I think I’m lost. What time is it?

MELCHIOR: A little after four thirty. When do you have to be home?

WENDLA: I thought it was later. I like to daydream while I walk, so I took my time. 

MELCHIOR: If you’ve got time, do you want to hang out? This riverbank is my favorite spot to get away from people. Can I ask you something?

WENDLA: I have to be home at five.

MELCHIOR: I’ll walk you home, then.

WENDLA: What did you want to ask me, Melchior?

MELCHIOR: You told me the other day that you volunteer at the food bank. Do you want to, or does your mom make you?

WENDLA: My mom makes me. There are a lot of poor families that go hungry. Why do you ask?

MELCHIOR: Do you like doing it?

WENDLA: Yeah. It’s really rewarding. It makes me happy to help out. 

MELCHIOR: Do you go because it makes you happy?

WENDLA: No, I go because they need my help. 

MELCHIOR: Would you still go if it didn’t make you happy?

WENDLA: Is it my fault that it makes me happy?

MELCHIOR: See, that’s the thing. I think about it a lot.

WENDLA: Melchi, why don’t you go to church anymore?

MELCHIOR: I don’t want to believe in fake stories for comfort.

(A pregnant pause.)

MELCHIOR: Wendla, what were you daydreaming about?

WENDLA: No, it’s stupid.

MELCHIOR: Tell me.

WENDLA: I dreamed I had gotten a bad grade, and my dad beat me because of it. 

MELCHIOR: Wendla, nobody gets beaten anymore, it’s an old thing.

WENDLA: My friend Martha’s parents beat her, and you can see the bruises and scars the day after. It makes me so angry to hear about. I feel so bad for her, and I wish I could take her place. 

MELCHIOR: You should call child services. 

WENDLA: The weird thing is, nobody has ever even hit me before. I can’t imagine how it would feel. I’ve tried hitting myself, but I don’t think it’s the same thing. 

MELCHIOR: I don’t think you should discipline your kids like that.

WENDLA: It’s just like this.

(WENDLA punches a tree trunk.)

MELCHIOR: Careful, Wendla, you’ll hurt your hand.

WENDLA: Do you wanna hit me?

MELCHIOR: What?

WENDLA: Hit me. 

MELCHIOR: What’s wrong with you, Wendla?

WENDLA: Just once, please. 

MELCHIOR: I’m not gonna hit you.

WENDLA: What if I let you?

MELCHIOR: No!

WENDLA: But I’m asking you.

MELCHIOR: Are you crazy?

WENDLA: I’ve never been hit before. 

MELCHIOR: You can’t ask for something like this!

WENDLA: Please!

MELCHIOR: I’ll teach you to say please.

(He slaps her.)

WENDLA: You hit like a girl.

MELCHIOR: Wendla!

(He slaps her again.)

WENDLA: You’re barely touching me!

MELCHIOR: You bitch!

(He socks her in the jaw, and then, realizing what he has done, runs away crying.)


	6. Act 2, Scene 1

SCENE 1  
(Melchior’s room. The boys sit on his bed.)

MORITZ: I’m so happy, Melchi. Last night I slept so well, and the first thing I thought of when I woke up was my conjugations. I conjugated while I was eating breakfast, and on the drive to school. And then I fell asleep in Greek today, and I felt so calm. 

MELCHIOR: You want a cigarette? 

MORITZ: No thanks. I have to focus. I’m gonna work until my fingers get numb. You know, Ernst has failed three classes since the since spring break, and I’ve failed some too, but today, I’m gonna fix that! And besides, Ernst isn’t gonna kill himself. Ernst has parents who love him no matter what. He can be anything he wants to, but not me. If I fail, my dad would practically kill me and my mom would go crazy. I can’t deal with that! I was praying to God to just kill me already, but he ignored me, and I’m so grateful for it. Now that I’m up here, the only thing I can do is not fall down. 

MELCHIOR: Eh, life is worthless sometimes. I don’t really think it matters when you die, I mean, we all die eventually. You want something to eat? 

MORITZ: I don’t want food! I’m on a lucky streak here, it feel like I’m dreaming. 

MELCHIOR: I’m gonna get some food. 

MORITZ: Wait. When I was little, my grandma told me this story about a headless queen. She was beautiful, but she didn’t have a head. She couldn’t eat or drink or kiss. Then one day, she met a king with two heads. The court magician took off one of his heads and placed it on her neck, and it fit! And so they got married, and were finally able to kiss. I think about that story a lot. 

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER: Here’s some snacks, boys. How have you been, Moritz?

MORITZ: I’m good, thanks, Fanny.

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER: You look a bit pale, are you sure you’re alright? 

MORITZ: I’m fine, I stayed up too late last night. 

MELCHIOR: Yeah, doing homework all night.

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER: You should take better care of yourself, Moritz. You can’t put school work above your health. 

MORITZ: You’re right. I need to get more fresh air. I still have to write my essay, though.

MELCHIOR: You can write your essay here, I’ll help you. You know, Mom, Max von Trek has encephalitis. Today at lunch, Hanschen Rilow came to school and told us that he had just died. Our whole class is going to his funeral.

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER: That’s horrible, Melchior. What do you have there? 

MELCHIOR: Faust.

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER: Have you read it yet?

MELCHIOR: Not to the end.

MELCHIOR'S MOTHER: Aren’t you a little young to be reading Faust?

MELCHIOR: It’s a beautiful book, Mom. Why shouldn’t I read it.

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER: I don’t think you understand it. 

MELCHIOR: You can’t know that.

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER: I guess you’re old enough to know what’s best for yourself. You’ve always been so mature, I should really trust you more. If you need anything, yell for me. 

MORITZ: I think your mom means the story of Gretchen.

MELCHIOR: We were just talking about it.

MORITZ: Faust can’t have had bad intentions.

MELCHIOR: The book doesn’t end like this, though. He promised they’d get married, and he left her. Gretchen could have died of a broken heart for all I care. You see how everyone focuses on that part of the story, like the whole world is obsessed with sex.

MORITZ: Well, I am! Ever since you gave that to me, it’s been so much worse. What you wrote about the girl, about what she feels. It was amazing. It must be so good for the girl, do you think? That feeling of… pure heaven. What we feel has to be nothing, compared to that.

MELCHIOR: To be completely honest with you, Moritz, I really don’t care.


	7. Act 2, Scene 2

SCENE 2  
(A living room. Wendla’s mother enters through the front door.)

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Wendla! Wendla!

(WENDLA enters)

WENDLA: What’s wrong, Mom?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: You’re up already, honey? It’s early for you!

WENDLA: Why were you out?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Get dressed! We’re going to your sister’s house to bring her some of the bread I made yesterday.

WENDLA: How is Ina, is she okay?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Early this morning, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy!

WENDLA: A little boy! That’s great!

WENDLA’S MOTHER: I know, it’s wonderful!

WENDLA: I’m so excited to see him. My second nephew!

WENDLA’S MOTHER: And just think, it’s only two years since they got married.

WENDLA: Were you there when he was born?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: No, I got there just afterward. Why don’t you pick some flowers to bring Ina?

WENDLA: Why weren’t you there when she was giving birth?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: I brought you an bracelet. You like those, right?

WENDLA: That’s too bad. She would have liked to have you there.

WENDLA’S MOTHER: I have a bracelet for you, Wendla!

WENDLA: I have enough bracelets, but thanks, Mom.

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Be grateful, Wendla, it’s a gift. What do you want if you don’t want jewlery?

WENDLA: I wanna know why you didn’t tell me about sex.

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Wendla, what are you talking about? 

WENDLA: You know I hear people talk, right? My friends told me about it.

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Wendla, don’t be silly.

WENDLA: I’m fourteen, Mama. And you haven’t even told me how babies are made. What did you expect, that I’d never find out?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Wendla, please.

WENDLA: Why can’t I know? It can’t be so bad if everyone else likes it!

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Go get dressed, Wendla. We’ll talk about this later. 

WENDLA: What if I go ask my friends to tell me more?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Wendla! Fine, I’ll tell you the truth. But not today! Maybe tomorrow.

WENDLA: Tell me now! I want to know!

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Alright. Alright. 

(A pregnant pause.)

WENDLA: … So?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Are you really sure you want to hear this?

WENDLA: Mom!

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Okay, okay. You know about sex, right?

WENDLA: Mhm. 

WENDLA’S MOTHER: And sex is how you have a baby, right?

WENDLA: Yeah. 

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Well, you see, um, that’s not, uh, entirely true. To get pregnant… 

WENDLA: Yes? 

WENDLA’S MOTHER: You have to… be in love… with the person you’re having sex with. You have to be very, very, very in love with him. And only him. Got it?

WENDLA: In love? Really?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Yes. Your body knows if you’re in love, and if you aren’t, then your body just won’t let the egg fertilize. 

WENDLA: And that’s everything?

WENDLA’S MOTHER: Everything. I promise. Now, take some cookies for Ina, okay?


	8. Act 2, Scene 3

SCENE 3  
(Hanschen’s bedroom. He sits on his bed, typing on a laptop.)

HANSCHEN: “Have you prayed tonight, Desdemona?” Hanschen asked, his eyes stumbling over her body. “You don’t look like you’re praying, darling,” She was just lying there, staring at him so innocently, with her freckled thighs, her beautiful hips, her gorgeous, gorgeous breasts. “You truly don’t know how happy you make me, darling,” he said, softly stroking Desdemona’s thighs as you sat beside her, admiring her mature curves. This was the girl of his dreams. This was the girl in his dreams, right beside him, glancing up at him while he spoke. Hanschen wanted to kiss her senseless, kiss her anywhere, kiss her everywhere. “Don’t you know it’s you, it’s always you? You are the cause of my lustfulness, the cause of my sin. Don’t think I take this lightly, but it’s worth it, 100 times over, for you,” 

(There’s a loud bump, and HANSCHEN pauses, breathes, and returns to writing.)

Hanschen groaned as she rolled over, revealing her front to him. “Do you feel my heart pounding? Louder, louder, it pounds for you. Don’t think I take your murder lightly, the thought of 1000 lonely nights is suffocating me, and you, darling, are my air. I will never get enough of you, but you suck the marrow from my bones, one of us must go, it’s you or me, darling,” he breathed, feeling the woman beneath him groan. “You die not for my sins, but because of them! As much as it pains me-

(ERNST climbs through the window.)

ERNST: Am I interrupting something?

HANSCHEN: Yes. 

ERNST: Whatcha got there? 

HANSCHEN: It’s called a self insert fic. You, um, put your name in a story with another character.

ERNST: Cool. Can I see?

HANSCHEN: Sure.

ERNST: So where do I insert my name?

HANSCHEN: Oh, I, uh, already did that for myself.

ERNST: Oh.


	9. Act 2, Scene 4

SCENE 4  
(Melchior’s bedroom. He sits on his bed. Wendla knocks on his window.)

WENDLA: You’ve been avoiding me. Everyone’s worried about you. 

MELCHIOR: Get out, Wendla.

WENDLA: What’s wrong?

MELCHIOR: I said go!

WENDLA: Well, now I’m not gonna go. 

(She motions for him to open the window, and climbs in.)

WENDLA: Why don’t we go for a walk? You’re all walled up in here, you could use some fresh air. 

MELCHIOR: It’s fine in here. It’s raining outside, you’re soaked. 

(She hugs him.)

MELCHIOR: I can feel your heart beating- I feel you breathing.

(He tries to kiss her.)

WENDLA: Don’t kiss me, Melchior, don’t kiss me!

(He puts his hand on her chest.)

MELCHIOR: I hear your heart. 

WENDLA: Melchior, I don’t want you! Stop!

MELCHIOR: C’mon Wendla, it’s not like I’m in love with you or anything. This is purely physical. 

(He pushes her down onto the bed.)

WENDLA: Stop- don’t! Melchior!

MELCHIOR: Wendla! Shut up!

WENDLA: Don’t! No!


	10. Act 2, Scene 5

SCENE 5  
(A kitchen table.)

MELCHIOR’S MOTHER(on the phone): Moritz: I’ve been thinking all day about the voicemail you left me. It really flatters me that you think of me as a friend, but unfortunately, I can’t give you the money you need to move out. First of all, I don’t even have that much money, and secondly, I couldn’t give it to you in good conscience. Frankly put, your plan is poorly thought out, and I worry that you’ll regret doing this. But please, don’t misinterpret what I’m saying as any personal rejection or lack of love for you. On the other hand, I think that it would be neglectful of me to not check in with you about your current situation. I will, if you want me to, talk to your parents about this for you. I’ll try to convince them that you’ve worked your hardest this semester, and that it would be unwise of them to punish you too harshly over this. One thing you said surprised me, though. You mentioned that if you couldn’t get the money to move out, you would kill yourself. I understand that you’re in a bad situation, Moritz, but I promise you that it’s temporary. I was very surprised to hear that you were so stressed out. I don’t mean to offend you, but I really don’t think you’ve thought this over enough. I really hope that you start feeling better soon. I think that anyone’s grades in high school aren’t a good way to judge them as a person. There are tons of people who have struggled in school and have gone on to do incredible things. Anyways, I’ll promise you that this conversation will stay between us. Please, Moritz, look on the bright side of things and keep on going. I can’t wait to talk with you again soon. I love you lots. Bye, Moritz.


	11. Act 2, Scene 6

SCENE 6  
(Wendla’s bedroom, sunrise.)

WENDLA (writing in a journal): I can’t seem to sleep anymore. Mom doesn’t seem to respect me enough to tell me anything anymore, and I can’t even touch my chest anymore without crying. I don’t know. I don’t know anything. I don’t even feel like I’m alive sometimes. I really should be nicer to my mom. I’ve been so horrible to her. God, I wish there was someone I could tell. I want to cry.


	12. Act 2, Scene 7

SCENE 7  
(The riverside, twilight.)

MORITZ (pacing): Great. Just great. I don’t deserve to be alive. Someone else can take my place. I don’t care enough to doubt myself, I know what I’m doing. I don’t owe anyone anything. This isn’t my fault. It’s my parents. Well, I mean, I don’t really blame my parents, but they’re adults. They need to be responsible for their actions. I bet they dropped me on my head a lot as a kid. It’s kinda weird how we’re just… born. It’s almost poetic to end your life yourself, since you didn’t chose to be born. At least the weather’s getting better. It looked like it was going to rain this morning, but now? No clouds at all. There’s something so peaceful about nature. Nothing flashy or showy, it’s just there. Everything is so happy in nature. It would feel wonderful to just be a river, flowing endlessly through the rocks and over cliffs. I’m not going to cry anymore. I won’t think about my funeral anymore. Melchior will put flowers on my grave. Father Kaulbach will comfort my parents. Mr. Sonnenstich will compare me to Ophelia. Maybe they won’t bury me. Maybe I’ll get cremated instead. I don’t think I’ll miss my parents very much. But I won’t cry again. I’ll miss Melchior, that’s for certain. But I think I’ll be like whipped cream. It melts, but it’s so sweet, even after it’s gone. I think that in a way, life has kind of betrayed me. Everybody around me is so fake, they just pretend to put up with me. I hate this. I hate everything.

(ILSE enters, and grabs MORITZ from behind.)

ILSE: Where are you going?

MORITZ: Ilse!

ILSE: I didn’t expect to see you!

MORITZ: Why did you scare me?

ILSE: Where are you going- are you okay?

MORITZ: Why did you scare me?

ILSE: I’m going home. I haven’t been home in four days. 

MORITZ: Wow.

ILSE: Come with me! We can get dinner!

MORITZ: Where is your house?

ILSE: Priapia!

MORITZ: Priapia?

ILSE: The tent village, you know, the one with the artists!

MORITZ: Oh. Do they ever... draw you?

ILSE: All the time! This one guy painted me as a saint. Don’t tell him I said this, but he’s such a fucking creep. I accidentally stepped on his paint once, and he wiped his brush in my hair, and threw the palette at me. He chased me around his studio, until he finally caught me, and then he kissed me. I hated every second of it. 

MORITZ: What have you been doing over the past few days?

ILSE: Not a whole lot. I’ve been getting drunk, mostly. So drunk that I can’t even walk, it’s wild. What about you, Moritz? How’s school going?

MORITZ: I, uh, dropped out. 

ILSE: That makes sense. God, it’s been so long. You remember when we used to play cops and robbers? Wendla Bergmann, and you and me and the others. How is Wendla? I haven’t seen her in so long. How’s Melchi? Is he still as stupid as he used to be?

MORITZ: You could say that.

ILSE: You’re acting kind of weird. Are you hungover, Moritz?

MORITZ: From last night. I drank so much, Ilse. 

ILSE: You need someone to take care of you. I don’t even know what a hangover’s like anymore. I stayed up three days once, and then I passed out. This guy, Heinrich found me, and he took me, for two weeks. He made me dress up and took pictures of me. And then he talked about how he wanted to kill himself, to kill anyone, to kill me. On the last day, he woke me up by putting a gun against my chest, and he said ‘don’t move or I’ll shoot’. And then he shot himself. 

MORITZ: Did he die?

ILSE: Of course! After that, I put on his clothes and ran outside. I got arrested, but the people from Priapia came and bailed me out! I love them all so much.

MORITZ: I have to go, Ilse. 

ILSE: Walk me home, please.

MORITZ: I really have to go.

ILSE: Alright. Goodnight, Moritz.

(ILSE exits.)

MORITZ: Goodnight, Ilse.  
All I had to do was say ‘yes’. Ilse? Ilse! She can’t help me now. She never could. God, nothing really changes around here. 

(He takes his phone out of his pocket and throws it in the river.)

Twenty minutes ago, it was still light out. Now, I can barely see the sun. I will never go home again. 

(He jumps into the river, clothes and all.)


	13. Act 3, Scene 1

ACT 3  
SCENE 1  
(A principal’s office.)

MR. SONNENSTICH: Any more comments? It’s not our fault he went and did this, but it’s in the best interest of the school that he be expelled. 

MRS: KNUPPLEDICK: I agree. We should act as soon as possible. 

MR. SONNENSTICH: Bring him in.

(MRS. KNUPPLEDICK brings MELCHIOR in.)

MR. SONNENSTICH: Come closer to the table, Melchior. During investigation of Moritz’s death, his father was looking through his belongings when he found some drawings that helped shine some light upon his suicide. The drawings were titled ‘The Female Beauty’, and were life-sized explicit depictions of-

MELCHIOR: I need-

MR. SONNENSTICH: To keep quiet! After Moritz’s father gave us these drawings, we promised him that we’d find the artist. We’ve compared the handwriting with that of every student here, and we’ve found that it most closely resembles-

MELCHIOR: I need-

MR. SONNENSTICH: To answer the following questions with ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Can you do that?

MELCHIOR: Yes.

MR. SONNENSTICH: Do you recognize these drawings?

MELCHIOR: Yes.

MR. SONNENSTICH: Are these your drawings?

MELCHIOR: Yes.

MR. SONNENSTICH: Did you give Moritz these obscene drawings?

MELCHIOR: Show me one ob-

MR. SONNENSTICH: ‘Yes’ or ‘no’, Melchior?

MELCHIOR: Have I done anything punishable?

MR. SONNENSTICH: I will not put up with this disrespect any longer.

MELCHIOR: I have-

MR. SONNENSTICH: No respect for your elders! You have no shame! Leave my office!


	14. Act 3, Scene 2

SCENE 2  
(A graveyard.)

FATHER KAULBACH: Blessed are those born in sin. He who lives in sin, however, is a servant of evil. He who rejects the cross will die an unending death. Let us praise our Lord and thank Him for His grace, for as sure as His son died, God will surely steer us to happiness. 

MORITZ’S FATHER: This boy was a burden from the day he was born.

MORITZ’S UNCLE: It’s your job to think of yourself first.

MORITZ’S AUNT: Always trust your judgement, dearie. 

MORITZ’S FATHER: That boy was nothing.

(MORITZ’S FATHER, UNCLE, and FATHER KAULBACH leave.)

HANSCHEN: Rest in peace, Moritz. I’ll miss your glorious simplicity. 

GEORG: Did they find his phone? Yknow, with the voicemail?

OTTO: There’s no use looking for it. 

ERNST: Did you see him?

OTTO: It was closed casket, remember?

GEORG: Why?

OTTO: His skin turned gray! He owes me twenty dollars, anyway. We bet that he’d stay in school.

HANSCHEN: It’s your fault he's dead! You called him a liar!

OTTO: It’s not my fault! If he had learned Greek like he was supposed to, he wouldn’t have had to kill himself!

ERNST: Did you even done your Greek, Otto?

OTTO: I started it.

ERNST: I don’t know what to write about.

GEORG: Weren’t you there when he assigned it?

HANSCHEN: I’ll just bullshit something about Democritus.

OTTO: Did you do the Latin yet?

(The boys exit. MARTHA and ILSE approach the grave.)

ILSE: See? Everyone’s gone!

MARTHA: Shouldn’t we wait a little bit?

ILSE: No, it’s okay, we can bring new flowers tomorrow. 

MARTHA: You’re right. I’ll pick some roses tomorrow morning. My mom will be upset, but I think it’s worth it. 

ILSE: And I’ll bring some violets and irises. 

MARTHA: It’ll be beautiful. 

ILSE: You wanna see something?

MARTHA: Sure.

ILSE: I found his phone.

MARTHA: You took it?

ILSE: It was floating down the river the morning after.

MARTHA: Can I have it?

ILSE: No, I wanna keep it.

MARTHA: Is it true that his skin is gray?

ILSE: I saw him. It was more green than gray.


End file.
